The present invention relates to a sealing device to be used for sealing a shaft of, for example, a cooling water circulating pump (water pump) in an automobile.
Heretofore, a mechanical seal has generally been used in a seal portion of a cooling water circulating pump in an automobile.
With the mechanical seal, however, various noises are generated during idling of the automobile because the seal portion is formed as a sliding surface.
Additionally, the mechanical seal causes an increase of the manufacturing cost because it includes many portions to be precision-machined.